Bound & Gagged
by hppjfan371
Summary: After a hunting trip in the dark forest, Peter and Edmund have gone missing. But when Susan and Lucy go out looking for them, they are captured. Who captures them, now that the White Witch is gone?
1. Chapter 1: Missing

"Peter! Edmund!" I called until my voice was hoarse. They had gone missing on a hunting trip last night. The centaur that had gone with them came back, but was so shaken that we could not get anything out of them.

"I _told_ them they shouldn't have gone into the dark side of the forest," Susan said once we were back to the creek. We had been all around Narnia, all the way from the lamppost to the palace at Cair Paravel, searching for any sign of them. All we had so far was a piece of cloth from Edmund's tabard and Peter's leather boot, both on a tree branch.

"If only he had taken the horn like we suggested," I said. "Then they could have called if something went wrong." I picked up the horn.

"What if an angry creature got them?" Susan suggested.

"No, we had just been on our usual rounds to see if any were unhappy, remember?" I replied. She shrugged. Susan suddenly looked alert. "What, Susan?" I asked. "Have you thought of where they might be?"

"No, Lucy. There's something in the brush," she said, picking up her bow. I stood up and drew my dagger, which I had named leocalx, or lionstone. My blue and silver dress rustled. She notched an arrow. "Show yourself!" she commanded. Leocalx was at the ready.

"There they are!"

"Get 'em!" voices said. The voices were surrounding us. Arrows shot at us. We dodged, screaming and commanding to stop. The horn got knocked out of Susan's hand when she reached for it. The creatures were some dark dwarves and a couple of Minotaur. The Minotaur grabbed us by our hair and ripped the dagger and the bow out of our hands.

"On! Get _away_ from us! Don't you know who we are?" Susan screamed as they attempted to put us in a net.

"Susan!" I screamed. My screams were drowned by a scratchy piece of fabric shoved over my mouth. Everything went cold. Everything went dark.

"Lucy! Susan!" came a cry. Peter. The gag was pulled off my mouth. I was pulled into a tight hug.

"What did they do to you?" I asked. My vision and hearing were both hazy. A liquid was running down my cheeks. I was bleeding.

"They bound and gagged us, but enough of that. Are you alright?" Peter asked. I shook my head. A sharp pain was in my left leg and my right wrist, and blood was running from a gash on my forehead. I was shaking and shivering with sobs.

"We came to look for you. Then they showed up and took the horn and my dagger and my cordial and Susan's bow," I said. Edmund was trying to get Susan to sit up. She finally was able to lean against his shoulder. I was propped up in Peter's lap. The sleeve of my dress was torn.

"At least you're both alive. That's what matters," Peter said hoarsely. I finally stopped crying.

"My leg and my arm hurt really bad," I said.

"I know. Your leg is broken and your wrist is sprained," he said. I nodded.

"Who are they? The ones who took us?" Susan asked weakly.

"They must have been in line with the Witch. I think one was one of the Dwarves who killed the Unicorn," Edmund said.

"They did look familiar," Peter said.

"I suspect they're going to beat us, if we're lucky," Edmund said after a long gap of silence.

"I'm scared," I said in a small, shaky voice. I turned and buried my face in Peter's shoulder. He put one arm around me and the other around Edmund and Susan. I continued to silently cry until I fell asleep.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Ginnabrik & The Interrogation

**Part 2**

"Get up, girl," a voice said. It was the Minotaur. Or one of them. Its furry hand grabbed my arm. I looked around. Susan and Peter were gone. Only Edmund was in the cell.

"Where are you taking us?" Edmund asked as the Minotaur dragged us through a hall. His face bruised more than it was before.

"Where are Peter and Susan?" I asked. I knew they couldn't be dead. I'd know if they were.

"With the master. Be quiet or I'll _make_ you be quiet," the Minotaur replied shortly. Every part of my body ached. My ankle and arms hurt worse than getting stung by a thousand Narnian bees. Trust me, you do _not_ want to get any honey from their hives. I heard them before I saw them.

We were thrown into a room. "Well, well, well. Welcome back," a voice said. I knew who it was. Ginnabrik, the White Witch's servant. And one of my worst enemies. I thought we had shot the little punk with Susan's arrow after he killed the unicorn in the battle.

"You okay?" Susan asked. I nodded.

"What do you want with us? Why are we here?" I demanded. Ginnabrik laughed.

"Nothing much. Just Jadis's staff," Ginnabrik said, putting his feet up on the table. The knitted shoes had a point at the toes, like the tip of a candy cane.

" We told you, we don't know!" Susan said through her teeth. "The Witch took it after she killed Aslan!" She said. So far, this has been the only time I've ever seen her not being "Gentle". I clenched my fists. Edmund got up and almost charged, but we pulled him back. He cursed. Ginnabrik laughed and clapped his hands. The laugh was enough to make my ears shatter.

"Where's Peter?" I asked again.

"Oh, he's….. frozen at the moment," Ginnabrik replied.

"Just let us go, you big old-" Edmund said. I cut him off.

"Take us to him, right now!" I demanded.

"Oh, feisty one. Maybe I won't have to kill you after all," Ginnabrik said. Ok, now I was ready to beat the ugly, deformed, ungrateful little dwarf's guts out.

"We'll do anything! Just let him go!" Susan said. Ginnabrik's smile widened. His eyes showed a sign of victory.

"Anything, eh? He said. He took his foot down and leaned closer to us. I grabbed Edmund's arm and cowered down.

"Yes. Anything," Susan said.

"All right then. Have your pretty little king back. I'll decide what your price is to be. But say your goodbyes, because I assure you, you won't survive," Ginnabrik said. The doors on the other side of the room opened. A figure wrapped in a net was staggering and groaning.

"Peter!" I said, alarmed. We ran over to him. His face was even scratched and bloodier than it had been before, and was paler. His golden hair was bloody.

"What did they do to you?" Susan demanded. She grabbed his arm, but let him go when he cried out.

"They beat me. Tried to get it out of me, but I didn't budge. So they beat me with a rope," he said. I knew Ginnabrik was crazy and greedy, but I never, in my wildest dreams (okay, maybe in my wildest dreams, but that's not the point), believed he would harm Peter. I was wrong. I saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

"You will not come out of here alive," Ginnabrik said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

**Bound & Gagged Part 3**

**Note: I do not own the Narnia franchise, nor do I own any of the characters. If I did, it would not be called a fanfic. I know this chapter is super long, and probably a bit boring, but I've just gotta get this story outta my head. Please review!**

What are we going to _do_?" Susan asked. Peter shook his head.

"I-I- I don't know, Su," he replied. I was surprised at this; Peter always knew the answer to everything. He couldn't just have a brain freeze _now_! I looked at Edmund, huddled in the corner next to me.

"_Ed- what's Ginnabrik going to do?" _ I thought. The four of us had an empathy link, so we could communicate without even opening our mouth. Pretty convenient in situations like these.

"_Honestly Lu, I'm stumped. At the very least he'll torture us. At the best,"_ he thought,_ "he'll probably just kill us."_ I sighed. I had no cordial. I had no dagger, much less a sword. We didn't have the horn. There was no one to help us.

"Peter, please tell us," I found myself saying. They turned and looked at me. "I know you know the truth. I know what you're thinking." He sighed at this. I hated it when he didn't tell me something. I just _had_ to know.

"I do know the answer. I think we all do," he replied, his voice breaking. I nodded. _Uh-oh,_ I thought. _Here comes the over-protective stage_. He goes through these stages whenever something like this happens. Stage one is the this-is-all-my-fault. Stage two is the don't-cross-me-or-I'll-run-you-through-with-my-sword. Stage three is the over-protective, I-swear-if-you-ever-mess-with-my-siblings-i-swear-I'll-rip-you-to-shreds-and-feed-you-to-the-dog.

You get the idea.

"Death," Susan muttered. He nodded.

"But it'll come to me first. Because if they try to hurt any of you, then by Aslan's mane, I'll make them-" Peter clenched his fists, but I reached over and grabbed his hand. He unclenched it. I could feel the raw skin on his hand from where he had been beaten by the rope.

"Peter, no," I said. "Don't."

"Whatever happens is going to happen. If it is Aslan's wish for us to die, so be it. If it is not, be that," Edmund said. We stared at him. He was the biggest goofball and the most foolish person ever to live. For him to say something so…. Out of his level- _that's_ pretty much unheard of. He blushed.

"What," he said. "I may be a stupidhead, but I can sound smart when I want to." We laughed for the first time since we had been here. He did that weird, nutty, goofy smile that makes you either want to slap him from the lone islands all the way to the lamppost and back or crack up. Just then, Ginnabrik burst in the room. His face was in a pout, like a toddler who just had someone steal a goldfish from his lunch.

"I have decided what your price to pay is. And let me tell you this: freedom isn't going to be as easy as you think, _my lieges_."

I wasn't very open to the idea of letting a three- foot dwarf overpowering me, but I didn't really have that much of a choice. "Where are you taking us?" I asked. He dragged me by the ear in one hand, Edmund in the other. Where I live, apparently smarting off to the white witch's number one fan isn't such a great idea. I had promised Peter I would be calm about this. Man, I was _way_ off. When we get back to Cair Paravel, _if_ we ever got back to Cair Paravel, I was _so_ grounded. Ginnabrik smirked as I cried out in pain.

"Oh…. Somewhere." I decided to leave it at that.

_We are going to be in _so much_ trouble,"_ I thought, making a mental image of Edmund. He replied with a yes.

_Yes, you are._ Another voice invaded my mind. Peter had obviously figured out how to invade peoples' minds, which to me is _very_ rude.

_Sorry, Pete,_ I said. _He just makes me so MAD._ I heard what sounded like a laugh. Susan's image popped in my head.

_Lu, we're all mad at the little-" _she stopped. I could tell she was trying not to go ballistic, since that would probably shatter my mind.

_Oh, where's the witch when you need her?" _I thought. A sharp pain arose in my head, like a giant migraine. My vision went hazy for a moment, but I realized it was just a tear. We had lost connection. That wasn't good. Something was very wrong. We arrived at the end of the hall. Ginnabrik let go of our ears. I tried to bolt, but he caught me by my arm, twisting it. _There goes the other arm,_ I thought.

"Oh, no you don't missie!" he shoved me with bodily force into the room. I hit the cold, hard ground next to Edmund. The insane dwarf started laughing and skipping, as if he had just won a million gold coins in the NARNIAZ JAKPAWT lottery, or maybe a senior citizen center's bingo game. I almost cracked up, but was able to regain control. He sat down, and I could tell he was trying to control his giddy and excitement. I looked at Edmund, who was about to burst. I elbowed him, and his face turned serious. He cleared his throat to hide his laughter. I glared at him, a sign that told him that if he laughed, we would be dead. We already _would_ be dead, but you can't die twice, can you? I shuddered. "Now before I tell you what your price is to be, I suppose I will ask you one more time," he said. I grabbed Edmund's arm. "Where is Jadis's staff?" he stuck his head in between us, almost making me jump.

"I told you, we don't know!" Edmund replied through gritted teeth. Ginnabrik laughed again.

"Well, I suppose I'll just _have_ to kill you now. You don't have any other choice," he said.

"What's our price then?" Edmund asked. "Death? Torture? Our crown?" Ginnabrik laughed.

"You are getting _much_ closer," he replied. "But you're missing one thing." What could be worse than death? _Probably not much_, I thought. "The gifts. I want your gifts in exchange for your freedom, your lives, and your safe return."


End file.
